Torēsu nashi
by beautiful girl red
Summary: Recordar las cosas y el tiempo que se ha ido es, en definitiva, una manera de retener algo de ellas y eso quizá, rescata un poco de alegría pasada, cuando la felicidad era plena, total... Sin embargo, ese recuerdo de la felicidad que se fue, ves tu presente y el que sea tal vez tu futuro y vuelve aquel sentimiento
1. 1 Comienzo

**-¿No lo sabías, Ino? las mujeres tienen que ser fuertes para sobrevivir-**

* * *

Tick

 _-Sasuke-kun, ¡ayuda!, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, ¡alguien ayudeme!-_

Tack

 _Un sonido seco y grueso se escuchó en la habitación, retumbando… haciendo eco, se escuchó un grito, y después el mismo sonido de antes, era, como algo duro, delgado pero fuerte, chocando contra algo delicado, suave y frágil_

Tick

 _Después de aquellos gritos desgarradores, se escuchó un sonido diferente. El sonido de algo delgado, fino y afilado. Rozando contra lo mismo de antes, algo frágil, delicado, y suave…_

Tack

 _Los gritos no cesaban, continuaban, iniciaron gruesos, cargados de dolor, con el paso disminuían, hasta que llegará un momento donde solo se escuchaba como entre labios los gritos seguían_

Tick…

 **.**

Un olor metálico, desagradable para algunos, el paraíso para otros.

Apesar de la notable oscuridad, se podían notar unos cabellos rosados

-Creo que hemos acabado -

-N-no-

-Hiciste de todo para salvar la vida de esta niña, ¿Como se llamaba?-

-...-

El se comenzó a hartar y se acercó a la joven, y le dio una patada que la mando hasta la pared

-Izumi...- cayó de rodillas agarrando fuertemente su estómago - Izumi Haruno-

-Oh, ¿era tu hermana, Sakura?-

La joven salió de la obscuridad, era joven, cabello rosado, ojos color jade… Su ropa estaba rota por la pelea que hace unos momentos hubo, manchada de sangre. Estaba agotada y adolorida, una vez más..

-Madara-sama, p-por favor, n-no la maté, ella… ¡ella lo es todo para mi!..y...es lo ú-único que m-me queda- Agacho la mirada y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir

-Ups, creo…- agarró a la pequeña niña, la observó detenidamente, sus cabellos eran rubios, sus ojos esmeraldas como los de Sakura, su piel era tan blanca como la de una hoja. -Es encantadora, que lastima…- y la aventó al suelo viendo como la sangre comenzaba a salir de sus pequeños labios. Se aproximó a la infante y la agarro

-Señor… gomen- Madara observó sorprendido a la niña.

Y Sakura solo sonrió con lágrimas en sus ojos y pensó "Es tan dulce, como mamá...Okāsan, Otōsan...yurushi, no la pude proteger"

Una sonrisa pequeña se formó recordando a la niña con la que alguna vez se cruzó, pero la diminuta sonrisa desapareció y fue entonces que agarró su espada y atravesó la garganta de la chiquilla y arrojó el cuerpo a Sakura

Una opresión en el pecho se hizo presente, mientras el nudo en la garganta se formaba y las lágrimas caían. Rabia. Impotencia. Coraje. Tristeza. Todo se formó en la pelirrosa

-¡Te mataré!- se paró y se aproximo a Madara y comenzó a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, Él pensaba que no podría, hasta que en un golpe logró lanzarlo a la pared más lejana. dejando un gran dolor en su espalda y haciendo que comenzara a sangrar levemente

-¡Maldita mocosa insolente!- y fue entonces que lo vio acercarse y propinarle un golpe que ocasionó que perdiera la conciencia.

 **-x**

Despertó en una habitación oscura

"Espera… este no es mi cuarto, ¿dónde estoy?"

Trato de moverse pero vió que estaba inmovilizada de las manos, parecían cadenas… de esas que la agarraban de cada muñeca. Trato de mover sus pies, pero era lo mismo

-Veo que despertaste Sakurita-

-Madara…-

-De ahora en adelante me tendrás respeto, y me dirás Hokage-sama-

-¡No! el único Hogake para mi fue Tsunade Senju-

Y un sonido seco se escuchó. Y las gotas de sangre comenzaron a manchar el piso

-¡Tsunade ya no existe! ¡Ahora yo Madara Uchiha soy el hokage!-

-¡Usted no es el hogake, el siguiente Hokage después de la discípula de Hashirama es Naruto Uzumaki!-

-No vuelvas a mencionar el nombre de ese niñato ¡ÉL está muerto, junto con todos los kages!-

El tenía un látigo en mano, el cual azotaba en la espalda de la Haruno. Una. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco. Infinidades de veces

-¡El…-

-¿Que, el qué?-

-El, n-no puede estar muerto… el-

* * *

 _-Hum, muy bien porque no se presentan, de uno en uno-. Había dicho nuestro sensei_

 _-¿Presentarnos? y… que se supone que debamos decir-_

 _-Lo que les gusta, lo que les disgusta, sus sueños para el futuro, pasatiempos... cosas así-_

 _-¿Por qué no nos dice primero usted? digo, antes de que hablemos hágalo usted para que veamos como se supone que debe ser-_

 _-¿Yo?...Yo soy Kakashi Hatake, las cosas que me gustan y me disgustan… nah, no tengo ganas de decirles eso. Mis sueños para el futuro… bueno la verdad es que nunca había pensado en eso y en cuanto a mis pasatiempos, tengo muchos pasatiempos-_

 _-Eso fue totalmente inútil, lo único que nos dijo fue su nombre-_

 _-Umh- Naruto asintió y me dio la razón_

 _-Muy bien, su turno… tu el de la derecha, tu primero-_

 _-De veras, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki me gusta comer el ramen de Ichiraku especialmente con Iruka-sensei .Lo que yo odio son los 3 minutos para esperar que el ramen este listo, mi pasatiempo es comer los diferentes tipos de ramen y compararlos; y mi sueño para el futuro es convertirme en el mejor hokage, entonces toda la aldea dejara de despreciarme y comenzará a tratarme como si yo fuera alguien, alguien importante-_

 _-Hum muy bien, siguiente-_

 _-Yo soy Sakura Haruno, lo que me gusta es… o bueno… el niño que me gusta es…- mire a Sasuke y este no pareció importarle mi mirada - … mi pasatiempo es… ay...-tapé mi cara con mis ojos y creía estar sonrojada -... mi sueño para el futuro es…-_

 _-¿Y… qué es lo que te disgusta?-_

 _-¡Naruto!-_

 _Mire amenazadora mente al Uzumaki_

 _-Por último-_

 _-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, me disgustan muchas cosas y no me gusta nada en particular, lo que yo tengo no es un sueño, porque va a convertirse en realidad, voy a restablecer mi clan y destruir a alguien en específico-_

* * *

-El hiba a ser el proximo hokage… t-todo para que la aldea ya n-no lo despreciara- las lágrimas comenzaron a salir… -¡Naruto, gomen!-

Los latigazos continuaban, unos eran más fuertes que otros, hasta que el lugar donde estaba la pelirrosa comenzó a teñirse de rojo. Todo…

Después de unos instantes la playera que la joven llevaba por la espalda se hizo de color rojo puro, fue el momento donde Madara no estaba satisfecho así que para comprobar de que había causado daño, le arrancó la playera y sonrió satisfecho. La espalda de la kunoichi estaba con marcas muy fuertes del látigo, y su piel blanquecina junto las vendas que tapaban su busto, estaban manchadas por toda la sangre que había emanado de tantos latigazos.

-Te puedes ir, Sakura-chan… pero regresaras- Entonces unos ambus entraron a la oscura habitación y al llegar frente a Madara se arrodillaron

-Madara-sama- Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo con la cabeza gacha

-La orden, es… que cada vez que Sakura Haruno haga algo mal, incluso el más mínimo error… debe ser traída conmigo para recibir un castigo-

-P-pero Madara-sama ell- el Ambu fue atravesado con la espada y todos miraron aterrorizados

-Sin, peros…- Madara sonrió fríamente mientras su mirada estaba siendo clavada en Sakura -Retírense todos-

Y sin más todos los Ambus se retiraron mientras a Sakura le costaba mucho incluso el poder levantarse y a duras penas lo consiguió…

Salio de la habitación con el dolor en sus ojos, en brazos llevaba un pequeño y femenino cuerpo.

-Izumi-chan… perdón… perdón…-

Y camino al panteón de Konoha, muchos al verla pasar vieron con curiosidad el pequeño cuerpo, la manta que cubría aquel peso muerto estaba teñida de sangre, aquella que estaba a la altura de la garganta.

Al llegar a aquel lugar, agarro unas tablas de madera e hizo la forma de un ataúd con volumen y fondo para depositar a su hermana. Después de hacer aquello camino con ella en brazos y comenzó a lavar sus heridas, limpio la sangre, y de su bolsa de paramédico sacó un pequeño vestido que le puso a la infante, y por último cepillo su fino cabello.

-¿S-sakura?-

Escuchó que la llamaban más sin embargo no hizo ademán de siquiera mirar a la persona que le hablaba.

-¡Sakura!-

Alguien llegó a abrazarla, pero como antes, no volteo, parecía perdida en la "labor" de cepillar los rubios cabellos de la niña

-Oh por dios… no… Izumi-chan, no…-

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos azules...

-T-tu…-

-Te extrañe Sakura… mucho-


	2. 2 Dolor

**"Es alguien que es tan fuerte como hermosa... Porque una chica tiene que ser fuerte para sobrevivir a algo como esto..."**

 **En el capitulo anterior:**

 _Levantó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos azules..._

 _-T-tu…-_

 _-Te extrañe Sakura… mucho-_

* * *

-I-ino-

Las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar por su rostro mientras sentía algo de aquella felicidad que sentía antes volvía

 **.**

 _Se le podía ver a varios chicos sonriendo, felices, mientras comían. Una chica de cabello largo de cabello azulado veía a un rubio, de ojos azules gritando y riendo, este miraba a una joven de cabello rosado y ojos verdosos, que miraba a una chica rubia de ojos azules claro, ambas reían contentas, mientras un chico con una coleta alta las miraba con curiosidad y después sonreía._

 _-Neh! Sakura-chan, saldrías conmigo- pregunto el chico rubio -vamos, ¡dí que sí!_

 _-No Naruto- sentenció la joven de cabello rosado_

 **.**

Le hubiera dicho que sí… pero siempre se aferró a un futuro con Sasuke, donde él volvía a la aldea y todo era como antes. Pero nada fue así, ni Sasuke, ni Naruto derrotaron a Madara, Obito murio en la guerra, al igual que los kages… a manos de Uchiha, Sasuke desapareció, y Naruto igual. Exactamente desde hace 3 años que se encuentra bajo el mando de Madara, se convirtió en Anbu y ahora parecía que solo vivía para servirle.

En las misiones a las que nos mandaban nadie regresaba, excepto yo. Un día no volvió Kakashi y un mes después lo dieron por muerto y con el paso del tiempo,fueron desapareciendo Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Hinata… todos. A diario pasaba por sus tumba, sintiendo dolor, un dolor que se adentraba en su pecho y se instalaba ahí.

-Sakura- Ino la sacó de sus pensamientos

-Si, Ino-

-No- se vio como la rubia bajaba la cabeza - N-no has pensado que tal vez Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Hinata y todos ellos… están vivos-

-No, si estuvieran vivos vendrían por nosotras, porque son nuestros amigos, ¿no?. Aparte, ellos nunca nos dejarían en este infierno, un amigo nunca haría eso…-

 _¿O si?_

-Tienes razón- Ino subió la cabeza y sonrió -Vamos por unas flores, dudo que Izumi-chan no quiera unas- y sonrió mientras le sobaba la cabeza a la niña que reposaba en los brazos de Haruno

-Vamos, Izumi-chan, no te muevas, y si alguien viene ya sabes… te escondes- y recostó a la niña en el ataúd

Y ambas se encaminaron a la canasta que estaba ahí y el transcurso fue sometido a un silencio infernal. Cuando regresaron acomodaron todo y pusieron bien a la niña y alrededor ubican todo tipo de flores… después de todo, eran para Izumi-chan...

Ino soltó unas lágrimas y gimoteo.

-Sh! cerda despertaras a Izumi- y miró por última vez a la pequeña antes de ponerla en el lago y dejar que el agua se la llevara

-Vamonos, ambas tenemos cosas pendientes.-

Y entonces ambas emprendieron camino a los lugares que se irían. Al llegar Sakura vio que un Anbu la buscaba hasta que la encontró

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Madara-sama la busca-

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda mientras sentía la voz faltarle. Ya que a pesar de que no fuera la primera vez que Madara la buscara, siempre que le mandaba a llamar era porque se había equivocado

 **.**

 _-Te puedes ir, Sakura-chan… pero regresaras- Entonces unos ambus entraron a la oscura habitación y al llegar frente a Madara se arrodillaron_

 _-Madara-sama- Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo con la cabeza gacha_

 _-La orden, es… que cada vez que Sakura Haruno haga algo mal, incluso el más mínimo error… debe ser traída conmigo para recibir un castigo-_

 _-P-pero Madara-sama ell- el Ambu fue atravesado con la espada y todos miraron aterrorizados_

 _-Sin, peros…- Madara sonrió fríamente mientras su mirada estaba siendo clavada en Sakura -Retírense todos-_

 **.**

Se encaminó a paso lento e inseguro y al llegar se dirigio al despacho que era antes de su Sensei, Tsunade Senju. Al llegar toco la puerta y está se abrió dejando ver a Madara

-Sakura...con retraso-

Abrió los ojos y sintió las esposas de chakra presionarla contra lo más cercano

no otra vez

Y de repente sintió como las kunais se clavaban en su cuerpo, aquel filo adentrándose en su piel, tocando puntos débiles.

* * *

En la noche al llegar a su departamento, ya que su casa donde vivía había sido destruida con sus padres dentro, y tuvo que aceptarlo. Debía seguir adelante

Mientras se dirigía al baño se iba desprendiendo de su ropa ensangrentada y cuando llego a la bañera, la lleno, y después se sumergió

Un inmenso ardor se sintió y una vez metida por completo lanzo un grito de dolor

Estaba tan metida en ello que de repente noto que el agua de la tina tenía un toque curioso.

Sangre mezclada con agua.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, mientras abrazaba sus rodillas y las pegaba a su rostro

-Necesito ayuda, no puedo más, y-ya no ¡Alguien que me ayude! paren ya por favor ¡Ya no puedo fingir ser fuerte!- Levantó el rostro y en sus ojos se pudo ver el dolor que cargaba

El cansancio la comenzó a invadir y cayó en los brazos de morfeo mientras estaba en la tina ensangrentada.

.

Al día siguiente despertó con una gran tranquilidad, pero se espantó al notar su cuerpo aún con algunas manchas de sangre y el agua de color rojo. Termino de lavar su cuerpo y salio de la bañera, con el cabello goteando y el cuerpo mojado

-Me duele mi garganta-

Noto que por el frío su cuerpo se había secado, por lo que se puso su pantaleta, y las vendas en el pecho… Unas nuevas, porque las anteriores estaban ensangrentadas. Se puso su chaleco Anbu, un short de licra y a la cadera se ató su bandana

-Han manchado el nombre de Konoha, el honor de todos los anteriores Hokages…-

Entonces se encaminó a la torre de èl Hokage, y al llegar toco la puerta algunas veces

-Pase- se escuchó y un escalofrìo recorrió su espalda

-Soy yo, Haruno Sakura. Reportandome para una misiòn-

-Sakura… ahora ya eres puntual-

Bajo la mirada

-No te tengo hoy ninguna misiòn, pero… Sakura Haruno…-

Levantó la mirada y observò a Madara

-Entrenaras conmigo-

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa

-¿Desdè hoy?-

-Si-

Se encaminaron al bosque y al llegar

-¿Sabes taijutsu?-

-Sí-

-¿Bukijutsu?-

El control de armas

-No-

-Te enseñare a usar un Gunbai-

-Tiene propiedades únicas, no sólo es extremadamente resistente, suficiente para bloquear ataques de gran alcance, tales como la Super Mini Bola Bestia con Cola, incluso es capaz de bloquear y anular completamente los efectos de un ataque, sino también de reflejarlos al atacante-

Impresionante, Sakura…

Comenzaron el entrenamiento y conforme avanzaba el tiempo, al anochecer ya había aprendido como utilizar aquella arma

-Hasta aquí… ¿sabes Haruno?, me sorprende la rapidez y facilidad con la que aprendes-

Se sintió alagada y sonrió

-G-gracias Madara-sensei-

El abrió los ojos sorprendido

-De nada-

Iban caminando nuevamente hacia la aldea contando lo que era la vida de ambos hasta que llegó

-¿Cómo se siente la muerte… Sensei?-

El ebozo una pequeña sonrisa

-Te sientes perdido, confundido… todo es negro, es como… una pesadilla de la que no puedes salir, no puedes despertar. Quieres remediar todo lo malo que hiciste, pero tambien tienes ganas de venganza de quien te mandó allí-

Le dio un abrazo y se sintió tan impotente, porque a pesar de haber matado a sus seres queridos, también no imaginaba pasar por lo que el. No se imagino que Madara la cargara para ponerla encima de sus hombros. Comenzo a reir, y le contagio aquel sentimiento de felicidad a él

 _Esto… es ¿la felicidad?_

-Sensei- Haruno lo sacó de sus pensamientos

-¿Si?-

-U-usted ¿ha amado a alguien?-

El rostro se le en sombrecio

-El amor no es necesario, el poder es la única verdadera necesidad-

La sonrisa de la joven fue desapareciendo lentamente

-E… -

La voz le faltó

 **.**

 _-¿Porque Sasuke? ¡Porque nunca me dices nada! ¡Porque siempre ese silencio! ¿¡porque nunca compartes nada conmigo!?-_

 _-Porque tendría que decirte algo… no te metas en mis asuntos no son de tu incumbencia-_

 _-Se que me odias desde el principio nunca me has soportado ... R-recuerdas cuando nos asignaron en equipos de tres una vez nos quedamos juntos tu y yo en este mismo lugar, fuiste muy grosero conmigo ese día-_

 _-Hmp, no me acuerdo… -_

 _-Si claro es que fue hace mucho tiempo no? La historia tuya, mía, de naruto y kakashi-sensei… los cuatro comenzamos con nuestras misiones, fue muy duro entonces, cada día era un gran reto, pero, más que nada había mucha diversión… Se todo lo de tu clan Sasuke en serio, pero, buscando venganza no encontrarás la felicidad, ni tu, ni yo, ni nadie…-_

 _-Sakura- el quedo en silencio -Gracias-_

 _Ella abrió los ojos y sintió cómo su cuerpo caía_

 _-N-no… -_

 _Las fuerzas se le iban_

 _-Naruto-_

 _Se talla los ojos_

 _-Sakura-_

 _Voltea rápidamente_

 _-¿Y S-sasuke?-_

 _-Se fue… -_

 _-Pe-_

 _-Te dejo en esta banca sucia_

 **.**

El cuerpo de la kunoichi cayo

-Hnn-

El la cargo como su fuera una princesa y al llegar se dirigió a la torre Hokage

-Madara-sama-

-Está cansada… se desmayó una vez terminó su primer entrenamiento-

-Hai-

-Por cierto… llevala a una habitación… la más cercana a la torre-

-Hai… y Hokage-sama… ¿puedo hacerle una preg-

-No-

El Anbu solo tomo a chica en brazos y la llevo al hotel más cercano. Pago habitación y al llegar la deposito suavemente

-Descansa Sakura-

-M - la pelirrosa abrió un poquito los ojos -¿S-sai?-

El Anbu desapareció ante sus ojos

Transcurrió el tiempo y la pelirrosa cayó en los brazos de morfeo

Despertó y se tallo los ojos

En la sombra

En la obscuridad

En la penumbra

Pudo divisar unos ojos rojos

-Madara, Madara-sensei, Madara-sama… Madara-kun-

Se levantó de la cómoda cama, y se aproximo a la sombra. Aún en la penumbra pudo sentir el rostro de él Uchiha, y se acercó. Hasta que sintió su aliento chocar contra los labios de él, y viceversa

-Sakura-

La llamó en un susurro tan desesperante

-Si… - se dio vuelta y restregó su nalgas contra la entrepierna de él -Hokage-sama-

-Besame- El agarro fuerte mente sus caderas y le dio vuelta

-Digalo- acarició la parte donde se encontraba su amiguito -Dilo una vez más-

-Be-sa-me- y el junto sus labios con los de ella

Al principio era un suave movimiento de labios, hasta que comenzó a intensificarse, comenzó a ser un jugueteo de lenguas y se dio cuenta de algo

El edo-tensei comenzaba a surtir efecto, Madara cada vez era más normal. Y sus ojos comenzaban a ser café con blanco… el negro había desaparecido.

Sintió las manos de él viajar por su cuerpo, pasando de sus hombros, a sus pechos, cintura… Todo

-M-más- la pelirrosa sintió como él elevaba su cuerpo, hasta que ni con la punta de sus dedos sintiera tocar el suelo. Sintió las grandes manos de el en sus muslos

Vio como la depositaba en la cama, y le repartía besos en su cuello

-Sakura… - acarició su cabello

Abrio los ojos y rápidamente se incorporó, mientras veía que estaba sudando…

-Esta no es mi cama, ¿dónde estoy?-

Sintió sus dedos chocar contra el frió cuando decidió levantarse

Madara

Al ponerse de pie, se tambaleó un poco, pero aun así se dirigio al tocador.

Fue un sueño

 _¿O no?_

Un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo y por su bien decidió alejar aquellos pensamientos

Salió del hotel y en ese momento su cuerpo se congeló.

Aquel beso con Madara había sido definitivamente un sueño

-I… Ino-

Pudo ver el cuerpo de su amiga volar por los aires.

-¡Ino!-

Se impulsó y salto. Agarró a la rubia y en aquel momento su mente quedó en shock

Tenía el labio roto, quizá alguna que otra costilla rota, su cabello sin vida, y la sangre fluía por un costado de su frente. Veía como descendía, y todo pasaba tan rápido, que lo primero que hizo fue abrazarla fuertemente y recibir ella el impacto.

Tardó en reaccionar, y pudo divisar que cayó en el techo de una casa

-¡A todos los Anbus, Yamanaka Ino, se ha vuelto una rebelde y merece pena de muerte!-

Abrio los ojos y miro a su amiga

-H-he, perdido todo lo que era importante en mi vida, y ahora, r-realmente lo… -Dejó el inconsciente cuerpo de su amiga y se levantó con la mirada sombría -lo único que me queda, l-lo perderé- las lágrimas comenzaron a caer - ¡Ino, yo Sakura Haruno, te protegeré!-

Y cargo a su amiga pegandola a su pecho

-Resiste-

Y comenzó a correr, no importaba si se volvía una criminal, si para proteger a su amiga debía volverse una, lo haría. Al llegar al bosque continuo corriendo, porque sabía que aún no estaba lo suficiente lejos de Madara.

Pronto sus piernas comenzaron a cansarse, flaqueo, ya llevaba horas corriendo y ya había anochecido, pero se debía alejar más.

No vió una rama y tropezó, su amiga en brazos la comenzaba a sentir fría

-No, no, no. Ino resiste-

Vio que iba a caer y volvió abrazar a su amiga, rodó y solo la apegaba a ella.

Después sintió un fuerte impacto y sonrió débilmente. Un poco de chakra comenzó emanar de las manos de la pelirrosa, mientras curaba todas las heridas de la rubia

-I-ino, creo… que después de todo, nunca seré tan fuerte como para protegerte. No pude proteger a Izumi, o rescatar a los demás- el chakra siguió fluyendo mientras la pelirrosa sentía como se le escapaba la vida por las manos - G-gomenasai-

.

Despertó y la luz cegadora hizo que volviera a cerrar sus ojos. Hasta que después se acopló y se levantó

¿Donde estaba?

Sintió otra vez el frío en sus dedos, y después en todo su pie. Otra vez perdida Haruno.

Y en el momento que apoyó todo su peso en sus pies, cayó.

-¡Comandante, ha despertado!-

Levantó la vista irritada

-Oe, ¿quien eres tu?-

El volteo a verla y vio su cuerpo y se sonrojo

-Se-señorita Haruno, yo soy Boomer Itokawa-

Ella se percató de la mirada que le había dado a su cuerpo

-Itokawa, ¿por qué mirabas mi cuerpo?-

El abrió los ojos

-Señorita, Sakura y-

-Sakura-sama, insolente-

-S-sakura-sama, usted, está… ¡usted solo tiene unas vendas cubriendo su pecho, y un diminuto short-

Ella sonrió

-Ven si quieres ser de ayuda-

El se acercó y agarró a Sakura por la cintura y la cargó como si fuera una princesa

-S-seño-señorita-sama, es muy liviana-

Comenzó a reír y se dejó llevar.

Hasta que vio una cabaña con la silueta de su amiga rubia

 _-I… Ino-_

 _Pudo ver el cuerpo de su amiga volar por los aires._

-¿Junto conmigo llegó una chica, no?-

-Ah sí,rubia, no?-

-Sí, ¿qué pasó con ella?-

-Se le encontró a usted dando le chakra a aquella joven y se les trajo hacía acá. La rubia está estable, pero dicen que aún no despierta-

Bajo la cabeza y la reposo en el pecho del joven con una sonrisa

-S...Sakura-

Levantó la vista y se encontró con unos ojos perla

-Hi… hinata-

La ira y rabia se apoderaron de ella

-Sakura-san, ¿Cómo has estado?-

Abrió los ojos y en ese momento sintió como algo resbalaba por su mejilla

-No me hables- Sentía como su mirada se en sombresia

-Pero, s-sakura-

-No me hables- levantó rápidamente la mirada y pudo observar la espantada mirada de Hyuga

La mirada de Sakura reflejaba odio y dolor

-Itokawa, besame-

Ambos se vieron sorprendidos y el muchacho solo pudo sonreír

El se acerco y ella igual y se dieron un largo, y pronunciado beso.


End file.
